Ups and Downs
by InLust
Summary: Compilation 1 of Skimmons prompts. From when Jemma drunkenly confesses her love for Skye to when the team finds out they're actually together. With smatterings of team members showing up!
1. Drunk in Love

**Anonymous said: If you're still taking prompts, Jemma gets drunk, and confesses her feelings for Skye in front of the whole team.**

It was a surprising Friday in the bus for Skye. After dinner, Coulson, May, and Ward had decided to take a moment and pull out the scotch from the cabinet and sit down in the living room for a relaxing chat. For Skye, it was really awesome as they exchanged old stories of mishaps and accidents during missions.

The only thing out of the ordinary was FitzSimmons deciding that they were heading to the bar. More like, Fitz was extremely insistent that Simmons were to go.

It was interesting really that Fitz pressed her to go to the bar. Simmons did seem a little off of her game as of recent. Maybe he was just trying to loosen her up.

While Ward was in the middle of his most recent mission before he was chosen for the team, there was a loud clatter in the kitchen. All of them turned to the sound. May had her hand on her gun when giggling erupted thereafter.

All of them were about to get up when Jemma ran into the room and didn't stop quickly enough that she ran into the bar.

"Jemma!" Skye yelled as she shot out of the couch.

"I am _quite_ alfight. Quite _alright_—" Jemma slurred as she pushed herself up. Skye's hands hovered around her. The scientist got up to steady herself on a bar stool when she fell again with a thud.

"_Yuuup_, she's drunk," Ward said heavily as he pushed himself off of the couch.

"Hey, there," Skye said gently trying not to laugh. She tried picking up Jemma up but the girl was practically dead weight. Luckily, Ward had been there to help steady the scientist and put her on the stool,

Jemma seemed relatively conscious as she stared around the room with squinty eyes. "Oh allo there, Agernt Wahd," Jemma greeted with a giggle, her English accent stronger than ever. "I came in eere lookin' fir Skye. 'ave you seen 'er?" She swayed in her seat.

The hacker immediately responded, "Hey, Jemma, I'm right here. What's up?"

Jemma turned to the sound of Skye's voice and smiled brightly as her eyes squinted to see the girl.

"Wait, is everyone here?" Jemma whispered as she pulled Skye in.

"Uh, yeah," Skye said in confusion as she looked at the rest of the team.

"Where is Fitz?" May asked as she looked over at Coulson.

They all looked around briefly before Skye asked Jemma.

"Hmm, I am _not sure_…"

"I'm right here!" Fitz's voice came suddenly. They all turned to see him rush in with a bottle of water and a bucket in his arms. He plopped the bucket right in front of the scientist and opened up the bottle of water for his partner. "Here, drink some."

"Oh water!" Jemma exclaimed with excitement as she took the bottle. She drank it in huge gulps before she started coughing.

"Easy there tiger," Ward said as he took the bottle away and patted her on the back gently.

"Why don't we get her to bed?" Coulson insisted as he and May stood up.

"How much did she drink?" Skye asked almost furious as she glared at Fitz, who seemed relatively sober.

"Hmm…a little bit," Fitz fibbed before Ward put his hand on the back of his neck. "Okay, a lot. Like a half a dozen of shots of tequila? A couple glasses of black label? Eh…Jem wasn't always good at drinking when we were in school."

"Why did you let her drink so much?" Skye reached out to punch Fitz in the shoulder as Jemma fell comfortably against Skye's chest.

"Mmm," Jemma groaned as she nuzzled into Skye. "Please don't yell at him." She picked up her head slowly and it lolled to the side. "I just needed some courage."

"Courage?" Skye asked carefully as she cupped Jemma's cheek.

"Ah yes!" The scientist bursted. Her eyes were wide open for a moment and she sought Skye's again. "Skye? I just really, really wanted to tell you something. Something of the _**utmost **_importance."

Skye suddenly felt her face warm as Jemma looked directly into her eyes. She felt so exposed.

"_Skye_?"

And just like that, it suddenly felt like they were alone in the room. The English accent sounded softer than before.

"Darling, I just wanted to let you know that you are amazing. That despite your questionable track record, there is so much good in you. You are so smart, amazing, witty. _God_..I wish there was a way that you could really believe that. But, I want to be the **one**. I want to tell you that I want to be the one that let's you know that _**every day**_. **Every **_**minute**_. You are **amazing**. You are so **beautiful**. I _really_, _**really **_care about you." Jemma suddenly paused and Skye thought she was done.

It was strange for Skye to hear someone speak to her so gently, so caringly. Her heart warmed at Jemma's words. As she opened her mouth to say something, Jemma shook her head and continued.

"And I've always hoped that we could be friends, but I know that I will love you. I will love you in a way you deserved to be loved. So that everyday you will know it, Skye. _**You deserve to be loved.**_"

Skye's jaw dropped at the declaration. No one had ever once made such a heavy declaration. Jemma stared up at the hacker with a smile on her face and reached up to cup Skye's cheeks. Skye could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but Jemma's thumbs brushed them away.

Jemma leaned up and pressed her lips gently against Skye's. The kiss was too quick for Skye to process it, but it was the most gentle of kisses that Skye had ever felt.

"Ahem."

The hacker blinked before looking around. She had forgotten about were they were. The team was staring at the pair with different expressions, but all of them came down to averting their eyes.

Skye didn't know what to say to them. What could she say? Jemma had just confessed her love—-

"I don't feel so well," Jemma groaned as she held her stomach. She paled.

"I've got you!" Fitz said as he picks up the trash can and Jemma immediately grabbed it.

A loud retching followed causing everyone in the room to cringe in disgust.

Jemma spat out the last of her vomit before slowly picking up her head. "God, I feel awful," she grumbled before her head fell the sound of her vomiting filled the room again. Both Fitz and Ward completely removed themselves from Jemma's vicinity. Fitz reached over and patted Skye's back.

"Oh _seriously_?" Skye asks incredulously, knowing it was suddenly her responsibility.

Everyone seemed to make moves to clear the room. May was last to leave and all she could do as she walked by was say, "Let's hope that she remembers what she says in the morning."


	2. Accident Proof

**Anonymous said: I was wondering if you could do a prompt where Simmons trips in the lab and skye over reacts and tries to accident proof of the bus, to the annoyance of everyone on board ? Like pre skimmons too so Jemma doesn't know why she's doing it. Maybe a kiss?**

Maybe it was the fact that people around them are constantly dangerous. Maybe it was the fact that on occasion they would be shot at. Maybe it was the fact that the nature of their jobs were just dangerous. Or maybe it was fact that she jumped out of a plane that one time.

_Sheesh, it was that one time._

**No**. _It wasn't that __**one**__ time._ Skye could've lost Jemma. She could've lost her friend. Someone she actually cared about was willing to sacrifice herself so that everyone on the team would be safe. _It wasn't just that one time._

Maybe that's where Skye started to overreact. **But is it really an ****_overreaction_****?**

Either way, Jemma is finishing her samples and stacks them on the table before checking to see if the fridge had the right temperature.

"Hey Jem, we're going to eat dinner soon, are you ready?" Skye asks as she sticks her head into the lab.

"Of course, just one moment, I have to make sure that these cultures are in the fridge," Jemma responds as she reaches for the stack of petri dishes. "What're we having for dinner tonight?"

"I think Ward said he cooked meatloaf, but I don't know if he is a cooking kind of guy, so just as a forewarning."

Jemma laughs at that and shuts the door to the fridge and takes off her gloves. "I believe we can give Agent Ward a little more credit than that." She turns to turn off a the lights on the table before giving her labone last glance over. "Looks like I am done."

The scientist didn't know what it was but she felt her foot get caught and before she could even react properly the ground came to meet her.

Skye nearly had a heart attack as she watched Jemma fall flat on her face. She rushes to Jemma's side and immediately helps her up.

"I'm alright, Skye," Jemma says sweetly as she picks herself off the ground with Skye's unrelenting help.

Skye felt a replay of the day Jemma had jumped out of the plane in the back of her mind again. She felt a sense of panick, which she couldn't describe the source of.

From that day, Skye had taken it upon herself to make the bus accident proof. And by accident proof, it was almost as if it was baby proof. Jemma didn't seem to notice it but everyone else did.

* * *

Ward noticed it first when he had gone into the kitchen and tried to make a sandwich. He had reached to open the fridge when he tugged a couple times and it wouldn't open. He looked at the side of the fridge and saw a little tab he had to press before opening it. He looked around the rest of the kitchen and saw of the cabinets basically had the same thing.

"_Goddamnit_."

* * *

Fitz had noticed it right when he walked into the lab. His gadgets had been reorganized and labeled as either dangerous or not. Additionally, some of the gadgets had been placed on an even higher shelf than before that were extremely dangerous.

"_Who_ has _touched_ **my** _**kingdom**_?!" Fitz practically screeches into the lab.

* * *

May had also noticed it as well as she exited the cockpit, there was a bright yellow sign telling her to watch her step. As she made her way through the bus, there were more signs that said the same thing. One of the signs, she actually didn't notice and as she turned the corner, it smacked her in the face.

"This is a problem."

* * *

"Coulson, you should talk to Skye," May simply said to him thereafter.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked completely clueless.

"The bus has been…baby proofed," the agent reported before leaving his office without another word.

"What makes her think its Skye?" he thought to himself.

Coulson didn't notice until some of his prize collectibles had gone missing. They didn't turn up until a day later…in a glass box with a note saying: **DANGEROUS: YOU MAY NOT WANT TO TOUCH BECAUSE IT COULD BE ACTIVE**, with _Skye's handwriting_.

"Ah, I see."

A few hours later Coulson makes his way down to the lab when he sees Simmons working while Skye is "_working_" alongside her.

Skye has her attention divided between her laptop and Simmons. It is most curious as every single movement Simmons makes, Skye has one foot on the ground ready to jump at any time.

Coulson knows that Simmons is generally a clumsy young girl. However, he didn't realize that it was of any concern. Especially coming from Skye. So as Jemma makes her way back from one of the cabinets she bumps into the corner of the table. Generally, if Coulson would walk by he would hear an expletive slip from Jemma. This time, he noticed two things: 1) Skye shot up from her seat and 2) there was something at the corner of the table.

Skye took a breath of relief as Jemma balanced herself. Jemma noticed that there was something at the corner of the table as well and proceeded to touch it. It looked soft. Skye smiled shyly as she agreed with something that Jemma had said.

Coulson notices what May meant by talking to Skye. A little later however, Simmons finds herself called into Coulson's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Jemma asks as she enters his office.

"Simmons," he greets as he motions for her to take a seat. "How have you been feeling?"

Jemma looks uncomfortable as she sits down. She worries about if there is something she's done worse than jumping off of the bus. "I've been very good, sir," Jemma answers timidly.

"Have you noticed anything _new_?" he prodded. Jemma raises her eyebrows unconsciously as she shakes her head.

"Nothing really out of the ordinary. Is there something wrong sir?"

Coulson tries not to laugh at how Jemma doesn't notice the changes. They were glaringly obvious.

"It seems that Skye has taken the liberty to accident proof the bus," Coulson says and Jemma furrows her eyebrows. "We've all been wondering why she's done so. However, it seems that danger seems to be a common theme as we do have a relatively clumsy biologist on board."

"Excuse me sir, _**clumsy**_?" Jemma asks almost immediately in response to the word.

Coulson lets off a small knowing smile. "Yes. I don't know if you could talk to Skye—-"

"_Me_ talk to **Skye**?" the scientist asks almost incredulously. "Sir, why should I be talking to Skye about her accident proofing the bus?"

"I've noticed that the only that it doesn't seem to bother or work quite well for is you. Additionally, it seems that since that time when you jumped out of the bus, Skye seems to have taken much more…care of you," her boss says cryptically. "I would suggest you talk to Skye about these accident proof items because they are infringing upon some of our personal property."

Jemma is still confused as to what was going on but she takes in Coulson's words and leaves his office to go talk to Skye. What was she going to say? What could she say? Was there something wrong with Skye? She had been around the lab more often. And extremely helpful. Especially the numerous times that Jemma has found herself bumping into corners, chairs, and almost dropping her test tubes.

_I am not clumsy._ Jemma thinks with a pout.

_It was sweet of Skye to care._ The real question though was: why was Skye being so sweet to her?

She wonders what she should say. She wonders how she could get Skye to stop…accident proofing the bus. She turns into Skye's pod, unbeknownest to her, she turns a little bit early and walks into the edge of the door way and hits her head.

Skye, who was working on her laptop in her bed, jumps at the sound and sees Jemma rubbing her head painfully. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" she asks as she jumps out of her bed.

"Oh, dear me," Jemma says with all the English reserve that she has. "I suppose I _**am **_a bit _clumsy_." She admits, knowing if Coulson was there that he would smile and nod.

"It's alright. Come on, sit down," Skye carefully guides her to her bed. "Hold on, let me get you some ice!" Before Jemma can protest, Skye darts out of the room towards the kitchen. There is a bit of clattering before Skye comes back with an icepack. She sits down next to Jemma and carefully places the icepack on her forehead. "Are you alright?" she asks her voice as tender as a nurturing mother.

Maybe it was the way that she pressed the ice pack to her head so carefully. Maybe it was the soothing tone of her voice. Maybe it was the proximity with which the scent of her shampoo was intoxicating: _**lavender with a hint of rose**_. Maybe it was her concerned brown eyes that seemed to open up her soul. Or maybe it was just because it was **Skye**.

_Ever so concerned and caring Skye._

Jemma couldn't help but smile as she reached up and touched Skye's wrist softly. It just seemed logical, she supposed as she asks, "Skye, do you have a crush on me?"

Almost immediately, Skye flushes, from her neck up to her cheeks. She sputters and turns the ice pack over and over in her hands. She doesn't bring herself to look at Jemma as she tries to speak—-"I don't know what you're thinkin' Jem because it's not like that—-"

The scientist reaches out and stops Skye from shifting the ice pack. "You called me Jem," she says causing another wave of pinkness to grace Skye's face. She giggles at the hacktivist. "Sweetheart, it's perfectly okay. I like the way it sounds." Skye looks away, trying to maintain her composure. "Is this why the bus is accident proof? For me?"

Skye turns her head and uses her hair as a curtain as she mumbles her response.

"What was that?" Jemma asks despite knowing the answer. "I didn't quite catch that."

Skye whips her head back to the scientist before letting out a sigh. "Yes fine…" she sighs again. "Maybe, I do have a crush on you. But to be fair, I am trying to look out for you in general. Since you jumped out of the bus, I've been freaking out about what other accidents could happen on this bus. Especially in the lab. Jemma, you work with pretty dangerous stuff."

Jemma starts laughing. "Oh, Skye, of course, I work with dangerous things. I am a scientist."

"Come on, it's not funny. I just worry." Suddenly those soft brown eyes turn into pleading ones. One of fear and sadness. Jemma senses that, knowing it is tough never knowing whether or not this job was going to kill you or not.

This time, Jemma sighs. "Skye, sweetheart, nothing is going to happen to me. Or to anyone else on the bus. As long as we've got each other, we will be safe. Trust me on that." She stares directly into Skye's eyes hoping that her sincerity and truth comes through. Skye sees this and slowly nods sheepishly. She drops her head. "So can these accident proof things…begone?"

Skye lets out a light laugh. "Okay okay…did Coulson put you up to this?"

She hesitates to answer but scrunches up her nose and nods. "Yes, of course."

"He's probably just mad I took his collectibles without him noticing."

"Skye!"

"What? They could've been dangerous!"

"Oh dear—-"

"Please don't be mad at me!"

Jemma rolls her eyes and places her hand on Skye's cheek, bringing their faces closer to one another. She presses her lips gently against Skye's for a kiss before pulling back.

"_Thank __**you**__, _**Skye****_._**"


	3. Protegam

**Anonymous said: This one is kind of dark - on a mission they come across a guy who had the centipede turn him cruel. He implies he's going to rape Simmons and the team freak out. Especially Skye.**

The interrogation room was darker than usual. At least for Skye, she had been on the interrogate side before. Now, as the team observes their latest Centipede experiment, she really wonders what went wrong.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Skye said mainly to herself. She couldn't tell if it was the deviant look on his face or the atmosphere in general, but this guy was bad news.

She had been staring at the man through the glass for awhile now. He hadn't said a word or moved an inch since he's gotten there. His eyes were filled with something dark that made everyone shake. They didn't even know what his abilities were.

"When we found him, he was in the middle of eating…the remains of one of the scientists," May said as she handed Skye the file on the man.

Skye held back her disgust as she took the file. "Did we find out anything more about him?"

Against her better judgment, Skye opened the file and it wasn't information about the man that had been on top but pictures of the crime scene. The lab that he was found it was filled with blood patterns everywhere, high velocity spatters, blunt force trauma spatters, drag marks. The scientist that he was feasting on had been ripped to shreds in a primitive and gruesome manner; there was torn skin and mangled limbs.

Skye quickly flipped passed the pictures, where his profile had been.

"His name is Jack Collins, 32, homeless, no living relatives or children known," May answered grimly as she crossed her arms. "He had been on the police force until he had an unexplained breakdown. No history of psychosis or anything in his medical history to suggest the breakdown. One day, he was fine and the next he completely dropped off the map. He's been missing up until now, his wife had filed for a missing persons report but it's been 5 years."

Skye clenched the report carefully in her hands. "Do you think Centipede had anything to do with this?" she asked.

"They could have but the most recent cases has suggested that their experiments have a very…short lifetime. If this man had a breakdown 5 years ago, he wouldn't have been able to survive this long without treatment," May reasoned.

They both stared at the man in the interrogation room. No matter what could possibly be said about the man, there was something about him that even Skye knew they couldn't save anymore. _In relation to Centipede or not_.

Ward walked into the room. "Did we get the file on him?" he asked them both.

Skye held it up. She didn't know why but something inside her was shaking.

"Are you ready to go in?" Ward asked. His face was stone but even Skye could tell that there was something that had Ward worried as well.

Skye glanced at May, who nodded solemnly. "Let's see what he can tell us."

Ward nodded and walked out of the room. As Skye walked, she felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked at it before meeting May's eyes.

The senior agent warned with a grave look on her face, "_Don't_ get to close to him." Skye nodded and walked out of the room. There was definitely something she couldn't shake anymore.

Ward and Skye sat down across from Jack Collins at the same time.

"Do you see that?" Jack whispered to the side of him. Ward and Skye glanced at one another in confusion. "They sent a fool and a traitor to me." His raspy voice sounded like he had been screaming for a long time. Skye tried not to wince as he stared at her with a smile on his face.

"Mr. Collins, could you tell us where you have been these past 5 years?" Ward asked as he glanced at his file.

Jack ran his thumb across his lips, followed by a hungry lick. He hissed slightly, staring at the two agents. "_Here_, _there_, _everywhere_." He let out a low laugh.

"Do you remember being on the New York Police Force?" Ward tried this time. "You were a detective. Do you remember?"

"I _**do**_," Jack answered his eyes brightening at the memory. "I remember everything. All of the men, women, children. All of them**dead **at my feet. The smell of their blood filling the air." He sucked in the air of the room slowly, shutting his eyes and relishing the memory.

Skye winced but she kept her eyes locked onto Jack Collins.

"Five years ago, were you approached by anyone named Raina?" Ward tried, his hands had balled into a fist.

Jack Collins laughed again, more to himself than to anyone in the room. "You know what I think Agent Grant Ward? I think your questions are becoming pointless. You want to know all of these answers that you aren't prepared for," he said. His words were carefully chosen as he stared directly at Ward. "They tell you you are an Agent, they give you a rank, but you're here as **nothing** but a _**monkey** _doing a job that you don't really understand why you're doing in the first place. They tell you that you are protecting the people but _are you really_?" Ward swallowed thickly; Skye couldn't tell if it was a play by Ward or if he was stunned into silence. "Is your life really that worth it? Is your life worth enough to risk it over someone else? Because it's _not_ and I can tell you several different ways I could kill you and have your body for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. **No one** would ever _miss_ you."

"That's enough," Skye interrupted as she hit the table. She couldn't tell if it was the fear or the anger that brought her to tremble inside but Jack seemed to be controlling Ward somehow. "Tell us what Centipede did to you."

Jack gave her a mocking look of surprise before he let out another laugh. "Oh, little Skye, you've been a _naughty_ little one haven't you?" he whispered conspiratorily. He clicked his tongue disappointedly at Skye. "Lying over and over again. Do you think they trust you right now? They sent you in here to let me break you." Skye felt her heart hurt suddenly and the room get smaller. "Let me tell you what they think of you. You're a no-good, worthless, little _**orphan**_, who will **never** amount to _anything_." Her eyes started to burn from the tears that were forming. She couldn't tell what he was saying anymore, all she knew was that it was hurting her.

She bit the inside of her mouth to remain focused. She looked over at Ward, who was steaming. They had to find out what happened to him. The questions were asked but none of them were answered. Jack Collins discussed several murders, rapes, and beatings in detail since he had disappeared. Skye clenched her fist to stop herself from running out of the room to throw up. He refused to discuss any part of his life previous to his disappearance or anything concerning Centipede.

After about an hour Skye and Ward their questioning was interrupted by Coulson.

"Let's take a break, FitzSimmons are going to come in an examine him for a bit," Coulson informed with a dark look on his face. He wanted them out; Skye and Ward nodded and followed him quickly out of the room. FitzSimmons entered.

They walked into the viewing gallery where May had still been, following Coulson.

"He isn't giving us anything," Ward said with a heavy tone. He let out a frustrated sigh. "He isn't telling us anything about whatever happened to him with Centipede."

Skye tossed the file onto the desk. "Whatever Centipede did to him has made him a very dangerous and psychotic man."

"It seems to be the case," Coulson said, clearly upset by this. "I heard what he was saying to you two. It seems like whatever Centipede has done to him also gave him the ability to strike fear and pain into people."

Skye and Ward looked at one another in confusion.

"It doesn't seem like they realize it either," May said. Her eyes were harshly examining them.

"We're going to have to transfer him to the Hub if he poses a threat," Coulson responded as he pulled out his phone.

"A threat to whom?" Skye asked.

"You remind me of my wife." They all turned to look through the glass to see Jack Collins talking to FitzSimmons.

Jemma had rolled up his sleeve on one side to take his blood pressure, while Fitz had been on the otherside prodding at the Centipede device on his arm.

"My wife had this radiant smile on her face that was almost like _yours_. It was what made me fall in love with her in the first place," Jack explained happily. The team on the other side looked confused as Jack Collins seemed to be…**lucid**. "At the end of the day, after seeing all the murders, giving family their condolescences, and not being able to do a damn thing about it, at least seeing her made it all better." Jack gave a light and painful laugh. Jemma felt a shiver roll down her back but didn't say anything as she continued to work. Fitz eyed the man carefully.

"There is one thing that I know I'll like about you that my wife sure wasn't." Jemma turned back to her kit and reached for the tourniquet when her arm was seized. Jack pulled her close to him. "She wasn't as_innocent_ as you seem to look." Fitz got up quickly to strike Jack, but Jack had been too quick and grabbed Fitz's fist and held it in place with ease.

Jemma tugged for her arm back but Jack didn't relent. He smirked and the darkest look in his eyes. "I bet that you'd make a good little girl, screaming '_**No**_!' as I fuck you into oblivion. You wouldn't look so innocent then, _would you_?"

The door slammed open and Skye rushed in, "Don't you **fucking** touch her!" She practically jumped over Fitz to elbow Jack in the face and slam him into the table. With the strike, Jack had let go of the scientists. Jemma pulled away fearfully as Fitz fell onto the floor.

Skye pulled Jack back up and dug her nails into the back of his neck. The other hand came punched him several times but all Jack did was laugh. Growing angry and scared, Skye backed handed him before coming to the front of his neck.

"Say it again!" she dared angrily as she gripped his neck. Jack just sat in his seat laughing as blood ran from his nose. Skye tightened her grip to stop him from laughing. "You so much as _look_ at her and I **will** _destroy you_."

Suddenly, Ward came into the room to pull Skye off of Jack quickly. "Get out of here you two," he ordered quickly, pulling them out of their frozen state. The two practically ran out of the room almost dropping their kits.

Skye tried hard at resisting Ward's pull to go at Jack when May appeared and pressed down on the man's pressure points to render him unconscious. Ward pulled Skye out of the room into the hall and gave May a glance to make sure she'd be all right.

May visibly gulped but nodded nonetheless. He shut the door behind him.

Skye freed herself from Ward and ran her hands through her hair breathing in and out quickly.

"Hey, hey calm down, we're alright," he comforted as she paced back and forth. "It'll be okay." He looked at her carefully and realized that there had been tears streaming down her face.

Skye stopped pacing and looked up at him before rushing into his arms. She fell into uncontrollable sobs and all Ward could do was hold her until she stopped crying.

—

Skye had been cleaning her gun for awhile down. She pushed in the magazine and cocked it before aiming it. She imagined Jack Collins face and felt her grip tighten.

Suddenly, his laugh filled her mind and his words replayed in his head.

_You wouldn't look so innocent then, would you?_

Her hand started to tremble uncontrollably. She could still see Jack Collins face clearly before her. The gun couldn't stay still as she much as she willed it. Her vision began to blur with the stinging sensations of the tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey…," Jemma's voice filled the room.

Skye immediately recognized the soft English accent and placed the safety on her gun before dropping her hands quickly. She rubbed her eyes quickly and cleared her throat.

"What's up?" Skye asked as she got up from her bed and placed the gun on her nightstand. She tried smiling at Jemma.

Jemma stood at the doorway unsure of what she should do. She could see the fear underneath the redness of Skye's eyes. "Mr. Collins has been sedated and kept under observation. Tomorrow, we will be dropping him off at the Hub for further assistance."

The hacker nodded wordlessly before motioning that Jemma could come into her pod. Jemma stepped in carefully. Skye couldn't look at Jemma because she feared if she did, she would burst into tears again.

Jemma gulped before she looked Skye up and down. As scared as she was from earlier that day, she tried her best to hold it together. Because as she looked at the other woman, she could see the fear in the way she seemed to tremble from head to toe. Jemma cautiously reached out for Skye's bandaged hand.

The scientist could remember the thick threat Skye posed to Jack in the interrogation room. "I think I am going to need to bandage this again," Jemma whispered as she gently ran her fingers over the fabric.

Skye could feel the tears coming again. The fear of someone hurting her Jemma._ Her Jemma_. No one would ever be able to do that. Skye stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jemma to hold her tightly.

Jemma could feel Skye's whole body shake against hers as she hugged her back tightly. "I am okay," she tried her best to reassure. "I am here with you."

"I am scared that I can't protect you," Skye's voice sounded so small. Her whole body continued to shiver with fear until Jemma pulled away to look at her.

Jemma could see Skye hold back her tears but the fear wouldn't go away, not ever. "You're not alone, Skye," she whispered as she cupped Skye's cheek. Skye relished the touch. "We are all here to protect each other." A single tear fell from Skye's eye and Jemma immediately brushed away. More tears began to fall at the truth of those words.

"Hey, hey, I am still here, I am still safe," Jemma assured as Skye quietly cried. Jemma tiptoed and brought her lips to Skye's, kissing her as a promise. When she pulled away, Skye nodded and tried to wipe away her tears.

Jemma pulled them both to Skye's bed. "Let's get some rest, okay?" she said softly as she laid down. She tugged gently at Skye's hand. The hacker complied and laid down on the bed next to Jemma feeling numb. Jemma placed her head on Skye's chest and pulled Skye's arm around her waist before resting her own arm across Skye's. "I'll be here all night," Jemma promised as she kissed Skye's cheek.

Skye nodded and reached over to her nightstand to turn off the lamp. She gave one last glance at the idled gun before placing her hand on Jemma's arm for comfort.

That night, Skye prayed she'd never have to use the gun.


	4. Scream

**Anonymous said: If you're still taking prompts, Jemma is a screamer, Skye loves it but Jem's embarrassed.**

The first time it happened, Skye just thought she was having a really good day. After all, she was trying to impress Jemma. It was surprising for her, considering how many female lovers Jemma had previous to Skye while she was studying at the university.

Jemma reached up for the headboard as her heels dug into the bed beneath her. Skye's face was buried between her legs, licking and nipping at her clit, two fingers buried inside of her. She moaned and groaned as Skye continued to lick. Her hips moved up and down trying to get Skye's fingers to move inside of her.

"Skye—pl-please—" she stuttered as Skye's fingers moved painfully slow inside of her.

The two fingers moved in and out and parted inside of her before turning. The languid movements inside matched Skye's tongue, tasting and teasing her clit.

Skye picked up her head, "Please what?" That cheeky smirk was on her face again.

"Let me cum, darling. Please."

The hacker kissed the inside of her thighs before her warm breath was on her pussy again. She removed her fingers and Jemma instantly mewled in protest.

Skye crawled up the scientist's body in between her legs as they parted even further. Comfortably resting between Jemma's legs, Skye ran her hands up the other woman's body, a trail of wetness left behind from her fingers that were just inside. Jemma arched her back in response, aching for more contact. She groaned at the touch, she shut her eyes as Skye's fingers meet her lips.

A tentative lick tasted the fingers before Skye edged them further in so that Jemma could suck on them. Jemma released a moan that was animalistic as she tasted herself off of Skye's fingers.

Suddenly, the fingers were no longer in her mouth. Jemma opened her eyes to see Skye lick her fingers before placing them back at her entrance. Her two fingers reentered her with more fervor that Jemma groaned loudly in response. The sound was enough to encourage Skye to continue pumping her fingers in and out of Jemma quickly.

Jemma gripped the headboard until her knuckles were white as Skye moved in and out of her. Her thumb found Jemma's clit and pressed down hard. Jemma let out a yelp followed by a loud moan.

As Skye continued her ministrations, Jemma's moans only got louder. Skye bit her bottom lip before latching onto Jemma's nipple. She licked and nipped at the nipple furiously as her fingers continued their work.

"Skyeee," Jemma moaned out loudly. She whimpered and moaned. A small satisfied sigh came suddenly when Skye's free hand grabbed her ass and lifted her. The leverage allowed Skye's fingers to go in more deeply. "I am close, Skye."

"I know," Skye murmured as she started kissing Jemma's neck.

"Please, Skye, it feels—-_so_—_good_." Jemma moaned louder than before. Her senses were on overload as Skye felt like she was all over her. Skye felt Jemma's pussy tighten around her fingers. She was so close.

With all the strength that she had, Skye pulled her lips away from Jemma's neck, in one swift motion, she tucked her legs under Jemma's and lifted Jemma into a sitting position. Jemma squealed as she threw her arms around Skye's neck and pulled her in closer. Jemma came, screaming Skye's name.

They fell back onto the bed, Jemma laid on top Skye before burying her face in her neck. They were panting and sweating before Skye realized, "Are you a screamer, Jemma?"

Jemma didn't say anything as she buried her face further against Skye's neck. All Skye could do was laugh.

—

The next time, Skye wanted Jemma to scream. She could tell that Jemma was dying to be vocal. Her breath was hitched at the back of her throat and she would bite down harder on her bottom lip as Skye touched her.

She was dying to scream. And Skye? She wanted to hear it.

Skye pressed her girlfriend up against the closet door in her room and kissed her so passionately, she couldn't tell whether or not it was hers or Jemma's moans anymore.

"Skye? I've got some sample in the lab—" Whatever work Jemma was focusing on dissolved when Skye assaulted her neck with licks and bites. The scientist struggled to stand but Skye's hands were at her waist. Her hands slowly made it to the edges of her shirt and untucked it from her pants.

"Mm mm," Skye protested as she looked at Jemma. "They can wait."

With that Skye unbuckled Jemma's belt and pulled it out, throwing it across the room before unbuttoning her jeans. Jemma whimpered as she pushed back harder against the closet door while Skye slowly pushed her jeans down, effectively taking her underwear with it.

Jemma quickly kicked them off of her feet and Skye pushed her higher on the door. Jemma wrapped her legs around the hacker quickly. Skye placed a hand under her ass to steady her.

Skye knew her girlfriend was wet. Dripping. She pushed two fingers into Jemma without hesitation. Jemma bit her bottom lip and suppressed a moan as Skye moved her fingers in and out. Skye practically growled, knowing that Jemma was holding back this time.

"Take off your sweater," she ordered. Jemma slowly complied, scared that Skye was going to drop her. All those workouts with Ward however, seemed to pay off greatly. Jemma pulled off her sweater and began to unbutton her shirt. Knowing full well that Jemma was distracted, Skye pushed her hips upward with her fingers, illiciting a yell from Jemma.

She smirked to herself as she furiously paced herself to keep Jemma moaning and yelling loudly.

"Skye! Fuck!" Jemma yelled as her hands fell on the hacker's shoulders. She clenched them hard. Her hips participating more with swirling movements. She could feel Skye's fingers touching every inch of her.

Her loud moans slowly turned into screams when Skye twisted her fingers and pushed her harder against the closet door. Skye had pushed her high enough against the wall to slightly bow her head to meet the swells of Jemma's breasts. She gently licked before biting down on the supple flesh.

"Touch yourself," Skye's husky voice whispered.

Jemma's eyes were shut and she shook her head as the pleasure washed over her. She couldn't move. Her mouth fell open and all she could do was moan and softly scream. Her hands still clutched Skye's shoulders.

Skye smirked and let go of Jemma completely letting the wall and all of her back muscles hold her up against the wall. Jemma screamed as she fell only onto Skye's fingers.

"I c-can't take anymore, Skye!" Jemma panted out. She could feel her body tremble and shiver. Suddenly, a finger was pressed against her clit and Jemma completely lost it. She came with a scream again.

When she came down from her orgasm, Skye gently pulled out her fingers and let her feet touch the ground.

"I don't feel my legs," Jemma said as she almost fell over as soon as her feet touched the ground. Skye quickly pull her up against her and laughed.

"I've got you," Skye said with a cheeky smile.

"What's that look for?" Jemma asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"You _are_ a screamer." Skye declared proudly. "And a really loud one at that."

Jemma immediately blushed and started buttoning her shirt up. "Stop it," she mumbled as she looked away.

"Awww," the hacker cooed gently, "it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's _good_! I mean it's good _for me_ because I know I am doing something right."


	5. Six Weeks

**bloodmakessnoise said: Skimmons prompt : skye and Jemma are in a secret relationship, and are caught by the team on their six week anniversary :)**

"Jemma! Please stop leaving your stuff on my side of the lab," Fitz says annoyed as he brings over her pipettes and test tubes.

"Stop leaving your gadgets on my side then," Simmons argues back as she hands Fitz the remote to the dwarfs.

"Oh, _please_, I knew that was there, I was just waiting to get it back after I got your silly test tubes off my side."

"_Please_, your side is a **disaster**."

"It is not a—-"

Their childish argument falls short as the door hisses open. They both turn to see Skye walk in with a confused smile. She has her laptop in her arms that Simmons seems to notice first.

"_Oh_, hello, Skye," Simmons greets with such gentleness that Fitz can only look at her incredulously.

"Hey guys," Skye still says slowly with her eyes focused on Simmons. "Are you guys having an argument about whose stuff is on whose side of the lab again?"

"No!" "Yes!" FitzSimmons answers together. Both of them turn to one another and glare. Fitz moreso because he was going to win the argument this time.

Simmons sticks her tongue out at Fitz before turning back to Skye. Fitz studies Simmons curiously as her back straightens and her chest sticks out subtly. _Has she always done that?_ Simmons giggles at something that Skye says and Fitz has to do a double take.

"Of course you can work here," Simmons says cheerfully to the hacker.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude if you guys are fighting over space," Skye says as she edges back towards the door. "I'll see you later." Fitz could swear he saw a smirk at the edge of Skye's lips before she turned around and left the pair.

As Skye walks away, Simmons gives a light wave that makes Fitz roll his eyes. _What is with these women?_

After a few hours there was a sudden chirp that caught their attention. Fitz looks around and sees Simmons pull out her phone from her lab coat. She smiles brightly at her phone. Before Fitz could get a snarky comment in Simmons turns around quickly.

"Excuse me, I will be going to lunch right now," she practically blurts out as she rushes out of the room.

"Jem-Jemma!" Fitz yells after as the doors close with a wisp. He scratches the back of his head. "What the—?"

Jemma rushes into her pod and takes off her lab coat quickly before turning to the mirror. She pulls her hair out of her ponytail and it falls into gentle waterfalls. She scrunches her nose in disapproval before pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

The scientist carefully glances outside of her pod to see if there was anyone in the halls. Seeing no one, Simmons practically darts down the hall before anyone can spot her. What she doesn't realize is that as she passes back downstairs May has a watchful eye.

Jemma glanced around before walking into a supply closet. "Hello?" she whispers into the darkness. She feels around for a little bit before she feels a set of hands on her waist. She lets out a yelp before feeling herself be pulled into someone.

"_Hey_," Skye's voice comes in husky in her ear. Her warm breath tickles her neck causing Jemma to lean back against the other girl's body. "How are you?"

"Mmmm, okay, I suppose."

"Just _okay_?" Skye spins Jemma around before pulling her in again. Skye dips her head slightly to brush her nose against Jemma's. Jemma lets out a sigh as her hands come up to rest on Skye's shoulders. "Happy six weeks, sweetie."

"Happy six weeks," Simmons giggles as she lifts her head to kiss her girlfriend. "Why exactly are we celebrating our six weeks?"

Skye purses her lips and shrugs. "Why not?"

"It's cute, darling," Simmons says as plays with the collar of Skye's shirt. "I think for a badass hacktivist, you have a soft spot for celebrating the little things."

"Shh, woman, you're taking away the romance."

"Ah, the _romance_—_**tut tut**_—Skye is a romantic," she teases as she kisses her girlfriend again. "As we celebrate in a storage closet."

"I know, I'm sorry about that," Skye sounds small for just a moment that Simmons catches it.

"I am not making fun of it," she quickly says as she tugs at Skye's collar again. "I also wish we weren't in the air today so we could do something special and not so…_**hidden**_." She clasps her hands around Skye's neck and leans in to kiss her passionately.

"Mmmm, we would still have to be—

"Discrete?"

"Yes, of course, AC and May would—

"Probably be very unhappy with us."

"Sweetie?" Skye said with a smirk.

"Mm?"

"You're finishing my sentences again." Skye laughed lightly as Simmons buried her face in the taller girl's neck. A muffled apology came through and Skye pulled her in even more tightly. "It's cute. I _love_ it about you."

Jemma pulls back and looks up at Skye's brown eyes. "Show me what else you love about me," she smirks this time.

"I've definitely had too much influence on you," Skye beams, seeing the bad girl coming out of Jemma.

—

"Hey have you seen Jemma?" Fitz asks as he makes his way to the bar where he sees May sitting there eating lunch.

May doesn't say anything as she puts her sandwich down.

"Have you seen Skye?" Ward adds as he comes in from the other side. "We were supposed to be training."

—

Jemma feels a few items fall from the shelf as she is slammed into it. She recovers quickly as Skye's lips come to meet her again. Their hands are in a frenzy as they reach out to touch one another everywhere.

Skye lips pull away from Jemma slowly as she moves down to her neck and she begins nipping at her neck. Jemma lets out a satisfied groan as she holds Skye's head in place. She could feel Skye's hands pull her shirt out of her pants and begin to unbutton as quickly as she could.

Jemma runs her hands up and down Skye's back before directing them to the front.

"_**Darling**_," her voice is husky and low, which turns Skye on even more. Her hand dips into Skye's pants causing her to tighten her grip on Jemma's blouse and rip it apart. Jemma hisses before pulling Skye's face up to hers and pulls her in for another kiss.

—-

"Seems like Skye is in demand today," Coulson says as he approaches the three. "Is she not in the lab?"

"No, she came in for a bit but left," Fitz reported.

"Well where—-"

A muffled clattered interrupted Ward and everyone turned towards the sound. More clattering came.

"I swear to god," Ward sighs out as they realized the clattering was coming through the vents.

—-

Jemma has one hand on a shelf and the other pushing against the wall to hold herself up as she rides on Skye's fingers. There are expletives that Skye didn't know Jemma had in her vocabulary.

"Skye—" her voice is shaky as Skye gazes into her eyes. A small whimper falls from her lips. She's almost at the edge. Jemma feels like her body is falling apart as Skye presses fully against her and her fingers go in deeper. "Fuck!" Jemma says as she drops her head onto Skye's shoulder while she comes.

When Jemma finally regains her senses. She picks up her head and stares at Skye who has a shit eating grin on her face. "Happy six weeks to you too," Skye says cheekily.

The door suddenly opens and light spills into the supply closet and the sound of Ward's annoyed voice follows, "We gotta find out what that—-"

"Shit!" Skye curses as she quick picks up her pants and tries to cover up a completely naked Jemma. Luckily, her back is to the door as Jemma yelps and covers her face in shame.

"—-sound…is," Ward finishes lamely.

"Jem?!" Fitz screeches. Skye places her palm over her face before looking over her shoulder to see not only Ward and Fitz with a shocked look at the door but Coulson and May are standing there with an indescribable look on their faces.

No one moves until Jemma surprisingly speaks up, "Ahem, if you may please…excuse us."

"Absolutely Agent Simmons," Coulson says as he reaches in front of Ward for the door knob. "I expect to see you and Skye in my office when you are no longer…indisposed." With that Coulson shuts the door leaving the two girls back in the dark.

Skye sighs and pulls away from Jemma so that she can put on her shirt. Before she starts buttoning her shirt, she bends over to pick up Jemma's shirt. "So much for keeping it a secret," she says lightly.

"Do you think we are going to get into trouble?" Jemma says genuinely frightened like a little lost doe.

"Pfft," Skye waves her hand like it isn't a big deal before resigning, "I hope not…" Jemma gives her a light slap before rolling her eyes.

"Wait—-" Jemma says as she hears chatter outside the door.

"You ask" "No you"

The door swings open again and Skye covers Jemma once more.

"Dude!"

It's Ward. "Uhm, this might not be the best time to ask but how long has this been going on?" he asks.

"Six weeks," Jemma answers but isn't really sure why he is the one asking. "Why—-"

"And is today a special occasion?" he interrupts narrowing his eyes curiously.

"Yes!" Skye gets annoyed as she reaches for a box and throws it at the door. "Get out of here! We're trying to get dressed!"

"Sorry!" Ward says quickly dodging the box and shutting the door after him.

"What was that all about?" Skye asks Jemma as she finishes putting on her clothes. Jemma stands there with indignation as half of her shirt hangs open. "What?"

"You ripped off half of my buttons," she says with fake ire. "You're going to have to pay for that."

Skye can't help but smirk. "Am I really?" she asks as she moves towards Simmons and wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "I would love to _pay_ for it. _Any_ _way_."

"Oh stop it you," Jemma shyly says as she lightly taps Skye's nose. "Our bad girl shenanigans have just exposed us to the whole team. Let's not have anymore reason to think this is going to be an issue." She pulls away from Skye and moves towards the door. "Let's go face the music, darling. I can't imagine how this could get any worse."

"Well think of it this way, we are literally coming out of the closet now!" Skye jokes as she proudly follows Jemma out.

Once they are outside, they see Ward, Fitz, and Coulson sadly pull out their wallets and hand money over to May, who takes it with a smirk on her face.

Skye and Jemma stand there in confusion before they realize that they were there. May looks them dead in the eyes and simply shrugs, "We were betting on when this day would come. I won."


	6. Close Enough

Prompts: _skimmons break up (it's not you it's me) and get back together because they can't live with each other and/or shameless skimmons smut _

The perfect response I had for this prompt was _Disclosure - Latch (ft. Sam Smith_) because it just felt like such a great representation of Skimmons because…welp break up and make up and longing/yearning. **Disclaimer** - song isn't mine, skimmons aren't mine, this writing is mine tho

**Rated M.** Enjoy!

Jemma felt her heart tremble as she stepped onto the Bus. It felt strange being back on the Bus for some reason. It had only been two weeks. Maybe it was because she had been so busy, constantly thrown into a new city, building, conference every 3 days. It was disorienting.

However, Jemma knew the truth. She couldn't ignore the tug at her heart. The tightening of her heart and suffocating of her lungs. There wasn't a day that she didn't cry since she had stepped off the Bus.

May and Coulson had been there to welcome her back. It was brief but they were on their way to return some reports to Deputy Director Hill from their latest mission. Meaning that _Skye_ should've been there.

"She missed you," May informed softly, glancing at Coulson.

The most Coulson was do was offer a comforting pat on her arm and nod to confirm May's statement. He had almost looked like he had felt bad. For _whom?_ Jemma had an inkling. It was _her_ fault.

"You should talk to her," he encouraged in his sagely way, "I am sure things have died down."

Jemma felt the tug at her heart again. There were tears that were threatening to fall. All she could do was nod. Both of them had wished her luck before heading out to the Hub.

As Jemma walked back onto the Bus, the memories flooded her mind. All of the thoughts of her and Skye from beginning to end. Her heart fell over and over from beginning to end.

She remembered that day clearly. Exactly two weeks ago when she left, Jemma had no intention of returning. She thought it was a sensible progression in her life. The Bus was an adventure but since she realized how fragile life could be, maybe it was time to slow down. If she held onto the Bus for too long, she knew she'd fall off.

The Academy offered her a tenured position, a lumpsum of money for research, and opportunities to speak at so many different conferences. It was far safer than anything she could want. _After all, Fitz_ had taken that route.

What she didn't take into account was falling in love with Skye. Skye was a _different_ adventure. An adventure that could have been endless. Yet, she cut it short. For the best. Her life was too busy, her life needed to be safe. It was her fear of not being able to keep up with Skye and not being able to keep Skye safe.

It was wrong of her to think that. All the time apart from Skye made her yearn. Made her cry. And made her realize that nothing else seemed to matter than loving Skye.

Without realizing it, Skye had knocked down evert boundary that Jemma ever had. She had come close enough to Jemma, leaving no choice but locking her in. The matters of the heart were something that Jemma could never quite understand but she knew Skye was it for her.

She was wrong. Even when they were apart, Skye continued to enchant her every thought, every breath—_everything_.

Jemma's heart pounded loudly in her chest as she raised her hand to knock on Skye's door. What was she going to say? She just **wanted** Skye **back**.

"Jemma."

Her head shot to the sound of Skye's voice. The uncertainty was unmasked. Jemma's heart continued to pound as she stared at the love of her life. She couldn't fathom how they managed without each other for two weeks.

Skye stood there stiffly, slowly pulling the towel down from around her neck. Dressed in her sports bra and tight shorts to match, Skye looked flawless from her workout.

Jemma stood dumbstruck, enamoured by Skye. Her eyes shot to the rippling abdominal muscles that contracted and expanded with every breath. She felt her knees tremble. The shining brown eyes staring back at her with the same longing that she had for the last two weeks.

"I was wrong," Jemma barely choked out.

Skye stepped closer. Jemma mirrored her.

"I missed you," Skye admitted without remorse. Her hands subtly trembled at her sides.

"I missed you," Jemma returned feeling her heart shiver.

They stood inches apart. Skye's warm breath caressing Jemma's face. Both of them knew they had to talk. There were things that they didn't mean to say and things they didn't mean to leave unsaid.

"I lov—"

Jemma's words were cut off as Skye's lips pressed against hers. They were close enough and Skye couldn't bear not to lock her in again.

Their lips played a familiar dance, tongue sliding in with ease. A moan threw Jemma back into reality. She pulled away needing to breath more than ever.

"Why did you kiss me?" Jemma demanded breathlessly, her heart beating out of her chest. She felt her body cry out as she rested her forehead against Skye's comfortably.

Skye shook her head. She didn't want to just answer. She needed Jemma. Jemma needed her. Their lips met again with more fervor. The burning kindle of their love warmed every part of their body.

Without realizing it, Jemma was slowly being pushed back fully against Skye's door. Her arms grasped tightly at Skye's firm upper arms.

Skye tore away from Jemma's lips and moved towards her neck. Jemma cried out, missing how good that felt. Her arms wrapped around Skye's shoulders, her fingers ran across every dip and curve of Skye's muscles. Before she knew it, Skye lifted her legs around her waist and pushed them both into the room.

Jemma felt her back hit the bed with a bounce as Skye fell comfortably between her legs. She moaned at the sensation, realizing she had needed a release for awhile now. Clasping Skye's face in her hands, Jemma pulled her in for another kiss.

She couldn't wait any longer. She was craving Skye, completely wet and ready for her. It was stupid for them to part.

"I need you," Skye groaned as she rolled her hips against Jemma's.

Jemma shuddered visibly as she let out a small whimper and shackled Skye into her embrace. "Love me," she begged as she latched onto Skye.

In every way, Jemma gave in. Her heart pounded so loudly, she became disoriented. The only bearing was through Skye.

Skye slipped her hand into Jemma's jeans and pushed against the wet fabric. She moaned in satisfaction, knowing full well how much Jemma was begging for it. Without wasting time, she pushed the wet fabric aside and slid two fingers into Jemma.

She had missed this. Feeling Jemma completely at her will and wantonly begging for her touch. A whimper escaped her lips again and Skye reveled in the sound as she pumped in and out of Jemma.

Never again. She wasn't going to let Jemma slip away again. The weeks, days, minutes, seconds were all too torturous without her. The way she smiled and stared at Skye like she was the only thing that matter; Skye couldn't let that slip away again.

Now that Jemma was close enough, Skye wrapped an arm around her, pulling her impossibly closer. She added a third finger and Jemma came with Skye's name on her lips.

Jemma latched tightly onto Skye as she came for fear of letting her go.

"I won't let go of you," Skye promised.


End file.
